storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver (excavator)
; mentioned}} Jack of Many Trades ; first physical appearance; does not speak}} Jack the Front Loader ; first speaking role}} The New Line |creator(s)= Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Robert Gauld-Galliers Chris Lloyd |name=Oliver |nicknames=Oliver the Excavator |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |relative(s)= |affiliation= * Sodor Construction Company * North Western Railway |basis= |vehicle=Construction vehicle |type=Crawler excavator |fuel_type=Diesel |top_speed= |year_built= |number=14 |company=Sodor Construction Company |owner(s)= }} is a wise old excavator, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He carries out demolition and digging work. He is capable of switching between different tools, including his usual bucket, a chisel for digging, a scissor claw, and a wrecking ball for demolition. Biography '' In his first appearance, Oliver was helping to clear room for new railway lines at the quarry. Later, the foreman assigned Oliver to move some rocks, but wanted to do it and instead toppled over a hill. Jack learned his lesson and after that he allowed Oliver to continue with his jobs. Once, Oliver uncovered a complete dinosaur skeleton while digging a swimming pool. The following day, Oliver was on the front page of the Sodor Times with the headline, "Digger Digs Dino!". When carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, , Kelly and Oliver used their arms to prevent the tree from falling over until it was propped and saved. However, he proved to be unsuccessful after trying to demolish a building with a wrecking ball. Oliver, along with the rest of the Pack, also helped with the restoration of Great Waterton. Oliver later helped to construct the Harwick Branch Line with Jack, Alfie, Max and Monty, he was heading to the site, but he blocked 's way who was very annoyed since he lost a race with . When Marion first met the excavator, she believed that the engine had made a wish to Rex, Bert and Mike, who Marion believed to be magical, to turn himself into an excavator. Oliver tried to explain, but Marion gave the excavator no chance to do so. It was not until the opening ceremony of the new branch line that Marion found out that there were two Olivers on Sodor. Very later on, he, Jack, Alfie, Max and Monty were working on Ffarquhar Branch Line the dump truck twins caused a rock to hit Oliver's hydraulics in his arm causing him to have to repaired and when he was repaired he helped clear the branch line after Max and Monty dump their loads on the line. After ' accident at Tidmouth Sheds when his brakes malfunctioned, Oliver helped with the shed's reconstruction. Like in the television series, Oliver was helping to clear room for new railway lines at the quarry. Later, the foreman assigned Oliver to move some rocks, but wanted to do it and instead toppled over a hill. Jack learned his lesson and after that he allowed Oliver to continue with his jobs : "Jack the Front Loader". Oliver later proved to be unsuccessful after trying to demolish a building with a wrecking ball : "Ned the Steam Shovel. Very later on, he, Jack, Alfie, Max and Monty were working on the the dump truck twins caused a rock to hit Oliver's hydraulics in his arm causing him to have to repaired and when he was repaired he helped clear the branch line after Max and Monty dump their loads on the line : "Max and Monty the Dump Trucks". Like in the television series, after ' accident at Tidmouth Sheds when his brakes malfunctioned, Oliver helped with the shed's reconstruction : " ". Oliver, along with the rest of the Pack, helped construct The Little Strasburg Branch Line : "The New Line". Oliver, along with the rest of the Pack, helped construct the Sodor Railway Museum at Great Waterton : "The New Building". '' Like in the television series, when carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, , and Oliver used their arms to prevent the tree from falling over until it was propped and saved : "Jack, Alfie, and the Lightning Tree". Personality Oliver is wise and kind and keeps an eye on the other members of the Pack. He is good-mannered and hard-working and never complains about his work or gets impatient. He has the power and precision capability of moving and digging tons of earth in a single day. He likes to be a leader and treats the younger members of the Pack with respect. Basis Oliver's exact basis is unknown and appears to be a freelance design. Livery Oliver is painted brown with a pale green panel on his back and his number painted on him in red. Oliver has the cap rim of a builder's hat between his forehead and cab windows. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Nonrail Characters Category:The Pack